M21
:For the variant in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 known as the M21 EBR, see M14 EBR. The M21 is a sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. ''It is a semi-automatic weapon that is, in many respects, a scoped version of the M14. In Game Singleplayer The M21 is found in two versions, regular and suppressed. The regular version is found in "Heat" and in "One Shot, One Kill" with woodland camouflage. The suppressed version is found in "Blackout" and "All Ghillied Up". Multiplayer The M21 is unlocked at Level 7. It is the second sniper rifle to be obtained (the first being the M40A3). The M21 has the lowest damage multipliers, but its low recoil and fast fire rate make it very easy to fire multiple rounds very quickly. This means that if the first shot is a miss, or does not kill the target, the shooter still has the opportunity to get the kill. Unfortunately, this can lead to the bad habit of trigger mashing, which can result in a lot of missed shots, wasting valuable ammo. It is more effective to aim and fire accurate shots individually, unless spraying is more beneficial, such as in close quarters combat. When fitted with an ACOG Scope, the M21 has almost no recoil, making it the most suitable sniper rifle for close quarters combat (however, for this purpose, it would be more practical to use the similar M14 rifle.) Many consider the M21 to be the best sniper rifle in Hardcore modes due to its low recoil and the fact that all sniper rifles are one hit kills if a direct hit is landed. Statistically, the M21 and Dragunov are the best for Hardcore. The M21 has less recoil, and the Dragunov has slightly better wall penetration (if Deep Impact is on the difference is not noticeable and the M21 becomes the clear winner, unless one would want a slightly better hit multiplier in the chest). Weapon Attachments *ACOG Scope Gallery ''For Camouflage images, click here. File:M21_4.png|M21 and scope. Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle. Image:M14Scope.png|Unused scope reticle texture. Image:M14ScopeNV.png|Unused scope reticle with Night Vision Goggles enabled. M21-.JPG|Reloading the M21. File:M21sil_4 Trans.png|Silenced M21, used in "Blackout" and "All Ghillied Up". Image:M21Desert.png|The Desert Camouflage M21, seen by using the give all cheat in "The Bog". Woodland M21 CoD4.jpg|M21 with the singleplayer Woodland Camouflage. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, while playing in "The Bog", and "All In" missions, the M21 with unique desert camouflage can be used (never seen in any other singleplayer or even in multiplayer) by using the "give all" cheat or the console command "give m14_scoped". This camouflage can be seen here. *The M21 sometimes appears in campaign with a suppressor and ghillie camouflage; it is unavailable like this in multiplayer. *The M21 is the only sniper rifle seen with a suppressor in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The M21 shares ammo with the G3, M14, M40A3, and R700. *If the sensitivity is turned to 10 and left is held, the right side of the gun is not fully rendered, possibly to reduce on-screen geometry and maintain performance. *The M21 can be reload canceled easily because the actual load time and the animation are different, meaning it can actually be reloaded before the animation inserts the magazine. *Below the scope on a M21, IW (Infinity Ward) is printed on the metal. *The front end of the scope in single player has a green check mark painted on it. *When doing an empty reload, the player appears to hit the magazine in twice. But in a reload when some rounds are left, the player only hits the magazine once. *Despite the sprinting glitch being patched on other consoles, the M21 in the Wii and PC versions of Modern Warfare still increases the player's sprint time by 75%. *The M21 in singleplayer is always seen with Woodland Camouflage, even in the 'ghillie version.' This camouflage can be seen here. *The M21 is coded to be compatible with a Red Dot Sight. Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons